


==> Stare

by Flamia



Category: Homestuck, Intermission - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamia/pseuds/Flamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This brainfart was so short I didn't think it needed a synopsys. It virtually is a synopsys already of a random, vague idea based on an even more random crack pairing I am quite addicted to, Slick/Dad Egbert.</p><p>...What? WHAT? DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT TOO.</p><p>Anyway, just a little something I wrote while on hiatus between chapter one and two of Midnightstuck. I'll probably deliver for that later tonight.</p></blockquote>





	==> Stare

Slick could only stare through his good eye, already swollen and forcing him to squint, at the man in white standing regally alone in the middle of the room like a triumphant knight; meanwhile, Droog, hunched on the floor in a very little decorous position for him, was checking the copious amount of blood dripping from his nose onto his hand, Boxcars was still recovering from the blow that hurled him straight through a wall of crates and into a new Boxcars-head-shaped dent of the actual wall, and Deuce was cowering behind a still intact crate with big eyes full of admiring fear for the white knight who just knocked the shit out of the Midnight fucking Crew. Without even rolling his sleeves up.

Slick could only stare, pretty much speechless for once in his life, as the man he recognized as Mr Egbert, the father of his kid’s best friend, dusted his spotless pants with his fedora before pushing it back on his head.

“Well, Mr Slick,” he spoke. “Can we talk about business now?”

**Author's Note:**

> This brainfart was so short I didn't think it needed a synopsys. It virtually is a synopsys already of a random, vague idea based on an even more random crack pairing I am quite addicted to, Slick/Dad Egbert.
> 
> ...What? WHAT? DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT TOO.
> 
> Anyway, just a little something I wrote while on hiatus between chapter one and two of Midnightstuck. I'll probably deliver for that later tonight.


End file.
